User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown Part 5!
Chapter Five Five days 'till Christmas... It was dark again when Pig Master woke up. No one had really noticed at first; Order was staring into space, Rengeki and Narrator were locked in a discussion in hushed tones, and Slayer was still desperately clinging onto what sleep she could get. It wasn’t until he groaned in pain that all conscious people turned their heads and attention towards the boy. Their faces lit up with smiles bright enough to make a Christmas tree feel inadequate. “Don’t move,” Order cautioned, “you’ve been recovering for a while now.” Rengeki shuffled over to make some soup and get some water for her friend, although she wasn’t sure if he should eat yet. Pig Master struggled to try and speak. His throat was dry and crackly, forcing his words to die on his lips. Recognizing her friend’s plight, Rengeki quickly passed over one of the remaining bottles of water. Pig took a tentative two sips, then set the valuable liquid down. “Ho-how long have I been out?” He asked nervously. Order went blank. “Two days,” Narrator said emotionlessly, locking his gaze in with Pig’s. For a split second, something seemed to show in Narrator’s usually stoic expression. Before anything could be noticed, it passed. Pig forgot what he saw in realization of what Narrator had said. “Two days?! T-that means…” He trailed off. Rengeki shushed him quietly, gesturing to Slayer and Domitron. Pig flushed in embarrassment. “Yes, we have five days, now,” the blue eyed female affirmed. Master tried to hide his guilt, but failed. He hung his head as he realized he’d stalled the mission. “We’re going to be OK. We will save them,” Order reassured firmly. A part of her didn’t believe that anymore. “We have to,” Pig Master reminded her. “Agh… my head…” mumbled a new voice. Order jumped slightly, along with Pig, as everyone turned in the direction of the sound. Domitron winced as he sat up, rubbing his temples. His cheeks were still a bit red, but he looked healthier now that he had rest. He balked once he noticed everyone staring at him. “W-what?” “Thank goodness you’re feeling better! We can get going now!” Rengeki cried, standing up. She caught herself quickly. “Ah, of course, only if you ARE feeling better.” “I mean, aside from being confused and having a headache, I think I’m OK,” the brown haired boy offered. Narrator crouched down in front of him. Alarmed, Domitron backed up. Completely unaware of his friend’s discomfort, Narrator placed the back of his hand on the young male’s forehead. “Your fever went down. You should be fine with some food and water. Don’t push yourself,” he advised. Upon hearing the words “food” and “water”, Rengeki provided the proper items to her friend. Slayer woke up a moment later, disturbed by all the commotion. “I’m guessing it’s going to be go time soon?” She asked, getting herself some soup. Pig looked at her and shrugged. “I guess so.” ---- It was around morning time when the group arrived in the medium-sized city. Tall, imposing buildings stretched into the sky, complete with smaller apartment buildings, hotels, and stores closer to the ground around them. It was like a normal city. The group stopped at a city map plastered on a bus stop. “OK, so the city has an exit that leads directly to our main city. If we meet up at the Burger King on Reddvart Street, we can go to a sort of hidden route to there and skedaddle,” Slayer planned. “There’s a Walmart close by, and a car rental place sort of down the road from there,” Rengeki commented, tracing the road lines with her finger. They had been planning for a good 20 minutes. “Narrator, Order, and Pig,” Slayer said authoritively, “you three will go to the rental place and get us a car. Ren, Domi, and I will go snag us some food and other stuff.” She rubbed her hands together in a sinister way, grinning. Order gave a little jump and smiled. “Woo! Theft! I haven’t done enough of that lately,” she commented. Pig Master laughed and gave her a high five. Narrator smiled softly for a second. “You two are going to get us arrested before we even get one foot near a vehicle,” he bemoaned jokingly. “Go, you wackjobs! Steal us stuff!” Ren told them, shooing them away dismissively, but still smiling. “Watch your back, Walmart,” Domitron quipped as his group started heading in the direction of the soon to be robbed convienience store. Narrator walked confidently towards the car rental. The office itself was a small building, sort of like a miniature apartment building, with a large garage beside it with numerous vehicles. The doors were automatic and see-through. Order and Pig were in step behind him, equally as silent and observative. “You guys know the plan, right?” Narrator checked. The two nodded. For the benefit of any passerbys, Pig spoke. “Don’t look at stuff too expensive or fancy, as we can’t afford to splurge. We know, we know,” he lamented. The trio walked up a small set of steps and entered the dealership building. A young woman with a nametag proclaiming her name as “Cassia” glanced up to look at them. She gave them a smile. She had pale blue eyes, pale skin, and jet black hair tied in a firm bun. “Welcome to Ben and Will’s Car Rental! How may I help you?” She said. Narrator stepped forward. “We were wondering if we could look at some cars today. Our normal car is being fixed, and we have family we need to visit,” he explained. “Certainly! I’ll get one of our showcasers down here,” Cassia responded, typing away at her computer. Order leaned over and whispered something into Pig’s ear, looking flustered. Pig gave her an annoyed look, but then tapped Narrator on the shoulder. “Order wants to know where the bathroom is,” he stated bluntly. “Seriously?! Order, I told you to go before we left!” Narrator cried, exasperated. Order managed to blush even harder than before. Cassia, looking slightly uncomfortable, stood up. “Don’t worry, dear, the bathrooms are down the hall to the left. I’ll direct you outside if they leave without you,” she said soothingly. Order gave her a grateful smile, a hurried “thank you”, and shuffled off in the correct direction. Narrator sighed. “Goodness. The one time she needs to listen,” he muttered. “She’s not that bad,” Pig Master said off-handedly. Narrator was about to respond when another man entered the area. He was blond and had dark brown eyes. He looked cold and stoic, with his mouth pressed in a thin line. “Come, I will show you the cars,” he said in a distant tone. The three left and headed towards the garage. On Narrator’s request, they went straight for the SUV’s and vans. The employee was blank, and emotionlessly showed off each car. One of them was perfect. Seven seats, a compartment to hold snacks, and good mileage. Narrator and Pig Master shared a glance and agreed at once. “May I take a look inside? Like, sit in it?” Narrator asked politely. The man nodded gruffly. “I shall go and get the keys for it. Please wait here,” and then he left. A few moments later, Order joined up with them. “Quick, hide before he comes back and sees you,” Pig hissed. Order nodded and ducked behind a nearby SUV. It wasn’t too long before the man returned with the jangling keys of destiny. Narrator took them in his hands and unlocked the van. He slid into the front seat and moved around a bit, as if testing out the seats. Pig Master let out an impatient huff. “It’s just a car,” he said distastefully. His eyes flicked over to the side. Suddenly, Order slammed her leg against the SUV, crying out. “Confound it!” She shouted. The employee turned, alarmed by the sudden outburst. He looked away from Narrator, who was slowly inching out of the car. That was his mistake. In one swift move, Narrator delivered a punch to the back of his head. He went down. “Go go go!” Narrator shouted. The trio hustled into the car and drove off. “To the Burger King!” Order cried. ---- Domitron had seen plenty of movies where robberies took place. If he ever had to take place in one, he thought it would be a lot cooler. The Walmart was a normal store. It was relatively empty, and the cashiers looked like they needed some time to wake up a bit more. The shelves were lined with snacks, sodas, bottles, and other paraphernalia. Rengeki and Slayer had a basket each, and were happily filling them with fruit, water, and some sweets. Domitron made sure they grabbed medicine and band-aids. “We need to make sure we don’t forget anything,” he warned them. “We won’t! Besides, if we’re going on a trip, we’re going on a trip the right way,” Rengeki protested, waving Domitron’s favorite soda in his face. Slayer ran over to them, holding three jackets. “We could get these for Narrator, Pig, and Domi!” She exclaimed. Domitron smiled. “Yeah, I’d rather not freeze again,” he concurred. They sat down and did some rearranging to get everything to fit. Then, they rose up and started browsing the shelves once more. “I think we have everything,” Ren whispered. “Alright, then, let’s do this,” Domitron said. They spread out a bit. Slayer walked casually over to the shelves near the front of the store, and then started asking the first cashier questions about the items on display. Domitron watched her for a few moments, then went to a water fountain to get a sip of water. Out of nowhere, Rengeki screeched. Choking partially on fountain water, Domitron scurried over to the second cashier, who looked frazzled and alarmed. “There’s like this huge spider in the store!” Domitron shouted. The cashier paled. “I-I’ll get the janitor!” He stammered, rushing off. Rengeki was still freaking out, knocking stuff over in a panic. The first cashier abandoned his conversation and ran over to her. Once he was far enough away, Slayer bolted out of the store. The alarms went off. Domitron cried out and slammed himself against a shelf, pretending to be wounded. “They’re not afraid to attack!” Domitron informed loudly, holding his shoulder as if wounded. Rengeki scurried off and rocketed out of the building as the poor cashier turned to try and help Domitron. The second cashier looked frazzled and near wit’s end. The boy felt bad about what they did. Standing up, the brown haired child looked around wildly. “I’m not going to stand around and wait to see if they’re coming back!” He screamed frantically, flinging his arms wildly for a second and then running. He heard a lot of shouting, but didn’t look back. Slayer saw Order standing in front of a van at the Burger King. Crying in relief, Slayer grinned. Order saw her companion coming and said something to the people inside the car. The automatic van doors opened. Slayer about flung herself in. “Rengeki and Domitron should be soon,” she informed them, breathless. Narrator tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Slayer was right. Rengeki soon charged in, flopping into a seat and gasping for breath. Domitron scurried in after her and helped Order get inside as well. “Move, move, MOVE!” They all shouted at once. Narrator slammed on the gas pedal and started driving. Faintly, they heard police sirens. They didn’t stop. ---- It was a lot later in the day, almost 11:00 P.M., when they chose to diverge from the road a bit and rest for the night. Domitron stared blankly out the window as everyone adjusted themselves. Pig Master looked back at everyone and saw his expression. “Dom, can I talk to you for a second? Outside?” He asked. Domitron nodded without really thinking. The two stepped out of the van and into the chilly night. They both clutched their black jackets tighter than before. “What’s bothering you?” “Nothing,” Domitron said dismissively, shaking his head. “Nothing at all.” “You were quiet the entire time, except for the occasional ‘we’re going to die!’” Pig pressed. “Something is wrong.” The brown haired boy looked at Pig’s face. It was concerned and worried. He sighed. “We’re supposed to be the good guys, right?” He asked. Pig nodded. “Saving friends means we’re the good guys, yeah.” “Well, then why are we stealing food and cars? You guys knocked a man out!” Domitron suddenly exploded. Pig drew back. “Nar-Narrator did that, not me!” He protested meekly, then regretted his words. “No, you’re right, we let him do it. He asked if it was allowed…” “Good guys don’t let people get hurt! How is any of this right!? Hurt one person to save another? Wrongs don’t make rights!” The brown eyed boy insisted. “Don’t delete the crucial adjectives, Dom. Desperate children steal from people who expect to be robbed to save their friends and the people they stole from. Kids stop insane bad guy from kidnapping the entire world,” Pig reminded him. Domitron sagged, defeated. “I don’t like this. I want my friends safe and happy, but…” “I understand,” Pig said softly. “When this is all over, we can return the car and pay for everything we took. Now, let’s go inside.” The boys entered the van just in time to hear Narrator mutter softly in his sleep. The words were ragged and angry: “Only five more days...” Somehow they doubted it was just until Christmas. Category:Blog posts